These days, various functions are being provided by various user terminal devices (for example, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), notebooks, and PCs and the like). For example, the latest user terminal devices not only perform call functions but also other various functions such as internet search functions, contents creation and editing functions, schedule managing functions, and health managing functions and the like.
However, these various user terminal devices increased the steps for entering menus using user touch in order to perform such various functions, causing inconvenience to users according to the related art.
Furthermore, in these types of various user terminal devices, to execute a new operation, a user has to use the certain screen area, also causing inconvenience of having to make multiple manipulations according to the related art.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.